Phase IV (1974)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Saul Bass | written by = Mayo Simon | produced by = Paul B. Radin | music by = Brian Gascoigne | cinematography = Dick Bush | edited by = Willy Kemplen | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = September, 1974 | mpaa rating = | running time = 93 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Phase IV is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genres. It was directed by Saul Bass with a script written by Mayo Simon. It was produced by Alced Productions and Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States in September, 1974. A novelization of the movie was written by screenwriter Barry N. Malzberg in 1974. The movie stars Michael Murphy as Doctor James R. Lesko, Nigel Davenport as Doctor Ernest D. Hubbs, Lynne Frederick as Kendra Eldridge, Alan Gifford as Mister Eldridge, Robert Henderson as Clete and Helen Horton as Mildred Eldridge. The premise of the film revolves around a horde of highly-evolved mutant ants that begin establishing large colonies throughout the desert of Arizona. A team of research scientists led by James R. Lesko and Ernest D. Hubbs pool their respective talents in an effort to survive the growing swarm of deadly insects. Plot Cast Notes * Phase IV redirects to this page. * Alternatively known as Phase Four. * Phase IV was released to DVD by Legend Films on October 1st, 2008. * Despite it's title, Phase IV is not part of a series. * Filmed at Pinewood Studios in England. * The final cut of the film was changed in post-production, against the wishes of director Saul Bass. IMDB; Phase IV; Trivia * This movie is Brian Gascoigne's fifth film as a composer and his first film as a conductor. It is his first work in the science fiction genre. * This is editor Willy Kemplen's fourteenth film project. It is his tenth film as an editor and his first and only work in the science fiction genre. * The Turner Classic Movies print of Phase IV trimmed nine minutes of footage from the film; total running time 84 min. * In the French release of Phase IV, the scene where a scientist is eaten alive by a horde of ants is cut out. * Although Saul Bass is known primarily for designing title cards and film logos, Phase IV does not have an opening title design. The title of the film is not presented until the end credits. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "When you can't scream anymore!" * Director Saul Bass also designed the title sequence for the film Alien. Phase IV actress Helen Horton provided the voice for the "Mother" computer in Alien. * Actor Alan Gifford is also known for playing the role of Frank Poole's father in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Close inspection of the ant queens in this film reveals that they are actually wasps. Recommendations See also * Phase IV * Phase IV media * Phase IV images * Phase IV characters * Phase IV miscellaneous External Links * * * Phase IV at Wikipedia * * References Keywords 1970s; Arizona; Clete; Dead animals; Doctor; Ernest D. Hubbs; Insects; Kendra Eldridge; Mildred Eldridge; Mister Eldridge; James R. Lesko; Paradise City; Scientist; Smoking; Zoology ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1974/Films Category:September, 1974/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:P/Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Saul Bass/Director Category:Mayo Simon/Writer Category:Paul B. Radin/Producer Category:Brian Gascoigne/Composer Category:Dick Bush/Cinematographer Category:Willy Kemplen/Editor Category:Michael Murphy/Actor Category:Nigel Davenport/Actor Category:Lynne Frederick/Actor Category:Alan Gifford/Actor Category:Robert Henderson/Actor Category:Helen Horton/Actor Category:David Healy/Voice actor